User blog:Beerman8299/Thanos vs. Mao Zedong
Greetings heroes! It has been a few weeks since I've posted anything as I have been very busy. But now, I have a brand new battle here for you. This battle is between Marvel Comics supervillain, Thanos, and Chinese communist revolutionary and founding father of The People's Republic of China, Mao Zedong. Enjoy! 'Battle' vs. BEGIN! 'Lyrics' Mao Zedong BRING ME THANOS! Because Mao Zedong is in town. Communist savior of the Chinese people helping them up off the ground. Your head's a big purple grape, with a ballsack for a chin You look like Tinky-Winky had his parents been kin. C'mon Barney, clean up the mess you made, do your fair share. Why do I get the feeling that you're going to hit me with a Care Bear stare? You got nothing on me, I'm like Tienanmen Square. You're as smooth as a baby's bottom cause you got no hair. Use that Time stone and go back to Titan in your Thanoscopter. You're fighting a lot of powerful superheroes at once, why would you take off your armor? Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you emotionally stable? You cost so many lives, it felt like I was paying to watch fucking Cable. Having feelings for Mistress Death? So was Deadpool, but you haven't even met him or the X-men yet. 'Thanos' Fine, I'll do it myself since your citizens can't successfully revolt and kill you. Because they were busy working hard labor in your people's communes. The Great Leap Forward dropped back and got sacked like a quarterback. That's not the only severe setback, your health got hacked by an outbreak of heart attacks. I will break your ass, as I did with Captain America's shield Then Power Stone your face like Captain Marvel on the battlefield. Reality can be whatever I want, but it appears you're an exception Your approval rating is far worse than Thor 2's critical reception. I killed half the universe to save the other half's lives You let your people starve while you were fucking your three wives. Your kung fu moves can't defend yourself from the nearly invincible Thanos Somehow you got your followers to start worshiping mangoes. Mao Zedong You may be able to make it how you want, but your reality is often disappointing China is still rising and my Maoists are rejoining. Wakanda's No Country For Old Men, but I don't think you will understand Ant-man could have just crawled right up your ass and pressed expand. You were known for being the chair-man, but I'm still the original Chair-man It must be embarrassing having been defeated so many times, from Squirrel Girl to Ironman. You tortured and sacrificed your daughters that you loved. You became the most feared supervillain because of a rock collection and a glove. You were never around, you were someone people didn't even know You're mid-credit scenes never topped a good Stan Lee cameo. It's not your time yet, I'll keep you knocking at the door. You'll be stuck in time fighting no one in an Infinity War. Thanos All that for dropping out of school? Well how now red Mao? You better listen up cause we're in the Endgame now. I could kill you right now with the snap of my fingers Or I could keep you in China where you eat dog and cat tenders. Your failed communist system is an enormous disgrace. Comparing it to your shit verses, I can say that this does put a smile on my face Being perfectly balanced, as all things should be, I will Marvel at your defeat. Maybe this will allow you time to give your country something to eat. I have the stones of Space and of Time And of Power and of Mind Of Reality and of Soul With those I can make all of your stomachs full. Nothing can stop me now, not even time travel. Because I......am inevitable WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Mao Zedong Thanos Category:Blog posts